Jio-Ken
| user = Lao G | focus = Fists, kicks, body cells }} Jio-Ken is a martial art used by Lao G. Description Jio-Ken is a martial art style that allows practitioners to utilize strong and speedy attacks such as fists and kicks in their old age. The user's physical body becomes so strong, they are not affected by physical pain. The user can also utilize qigong to store up their energy from youth for future usage. Although seemingly for a comedic effect, Lao G can pull his soul back when he was apparently dead from senescence, coming back to life. Techniques * : Lao G takes a stance by bending his knees, leaning forward, and stretching his arms in front of himself while having both of his hands make the shape of the letter G. ** : While in the Lower Back Pain Stance, Lao G jumps forward and strikes his opponents eyes. This technique was first used against Chinjao. means "eyestrain". ** : While in the Lower Back Pain Stance, Lao G jumps forward and strikes his opponents shoulder. This technique was first used against Chinjao. means "stiff shoulders". ** : While in Yotsu no Kamae, Lao G jumps forward and strikes all of his opponent's joints before landing behind his opponent. This technique was first used against Chinjao. means "joint pain". * : This technique allows Lao G to conserve his muscle powers from his youth, storing it for future use against any bodily degradation that may otherwise hinder his combat abilities such as injuries, sicknesses, and old age. After activating stored muscle power, Lao G's body enlarges, gaining drastically increased musculature, and releases black electricity from his body. His strength and speed increase dramatically, effectively returning his strength to his prime. He can use new techniques in this form. This technique is very similar to Life Return and Gear Second. means "insurance". ** : After activating his stored muscle powers, Lao G dashes his enemy with high velocity and punches them with his G-shaped fist. Lao G leaves a G-mark on his enemy. It was first used to defeat Chinjao. Anime-Only Techniques * : While in his Yotsu no Kamae stance, Lao G strikes his opponent's abdomen with both fists, resulting in a powerful impact. This was first used against Chinjao. means "sensitivity to cold". * : While in his Yotsu no Kamae stance, Lao G kicks his opponent's lower back, causing them great pain. This was first used against Chinjao. means "strained back". * : After activating Sento Ho-Ken, Lao G gathers all of his energy for a final blow, becoming surrounded by an aura of electricity in the process. The impact of the attack was not seen, as Sai interrupted it by kicking Lao G's hand before defeating him with his Kiryu Kirikugi. refers to cashing in an insurance policy for emergency funds. Notes *"Battle Preservation Fist" is similar in the abilities of Master Roshi from Dragon Ball, who is able to restore his body to its former musculature. *In keeping with his character quirk, Lao G pronounces the 地 of 地翁拳 as "G" (which is pronounced Jī in Japanese), rather than the shorter Ji that Viola uses when first mentioning his ability. References Site Navigation ru:Джио-Кен fr:Chiouken Category:Fighting Styles